Rya Heartilly
by sayuri2luv7war
Summary: rinoa has a little sister


Rya, Rinoa's little sister

Title: Rya, Rinoa's little sister

Author:Sayuri2luv7war

Genre: General (beats me)

Rating PG

Authors note * all the copyright junk… I don't own… to square soft… blahblah… this is my first ff8 fanfic but hopefully I'll be writing more soon if I get good reviews. So please review. ^-^ thanks. Oh and none of the song lyrics are mine

Chapter 1

" Rinoa where are you going in that dress?" I was sitting on her bed petting Diggy ((* I renamed Angelo Diggy*)), as she was getting ready for something. " Are you going on a date?"

" No I'm going to the Balamb garden." She turned around to me giving me that funny look of hers ((*The one when squall and Rinoa run into the dancing couple*)). " To a party." 

" Oh can I come?" I jumped off the bed. I already knew the answer.

" Sorry Rya, umm later." Then she left. " See ya." It didn't matter she was out of here. I turned back to pet diggy when I felt a sharp long pain inside. " Sorry Misrii." I tore out a piece of paper and started to write.

One day I was running around in the plains near Timber with my Chocobo. I felt the ground collapse where I was standing and all the sudden I was floating through space. I saw a very pretty lady standing looking my way. " Rya… come to me, follow me, come." I couldn't stop myself from floating over to her. " Good girl." She put her hand on my face and said something that I can't remember. " There, you are my puppet. Do as I say or die." Of course I was scared since I was only 6 then. I'm 13 now. " Eliminate what you can… Eliminate your sisters future, eliminate squall, eliminate happiness, and most of all eliminate SeeDs." Of course I didn't want to do that. I've tried so many times to kill myself but each time all that happens is pain. She is a sorceress like Ultimia. Why me??? Misrii, she's worse than the devil.

Rya Heartilly

I reread my letter and ripped it up into tiny pieces. I put my hand out of the window and watch the pieces fly away with the wind. Turning around I felt another sharp pain. "Fine… I'll get another SeeD done with." I stepped out into the night and headed for Balamb garden. I walked in casually, in a dress of course. As I looked around I saw a girl asking people if they wanted to join something. On my right I saw a blond guy getting a drink. I saw someone I remember, Quistis, talking to someone. And bumping into a couple I saw Rinoa dancing with Squall!!! I can't believe it! That… Ugh. I headed over to a plain looking SeeD. " Hi what's up?" He turned around.

" Uhh… hi." He wasn't very outgoing. " Who are you?" I noticed a piece of paper in his hand. I looked up at him and grabbed the paper. " Hey give that back!" I started to run and ran into a training center. I looked on my left and saw a gunblade. He tackled me down and was trying to get the paper out of my hand.

"Oww hey that hurts." I pouted and reached for the gunblade. To bad, he noticed and grabbed it. " No hey give it to me!!!" I reached to get the gunblade. Then I heard some girl scream.

" What are you doing to that poor girl?!" I looked up and saw he had the gunblade to my throat.

" Selphie! She was gonna kill ME!" I had no time for this. I used Blizzara on whatever his name was.

" You, get back here!" Selphie was running right on after me. I ran to a door and opened it. Big mistake. I ran right into the middle of the ballroom and hit into my sister watching the fireworks with Squall.

" Rya what are you doing here?" Rinoa leaned over me.

" Uhh… I wanted to... umm yea." I started to head for the door when 3 SeeDs came and took me somewhere. I woke up realizing I was in a cell or something… I don't know! I've never been in a cell! I summoned up a spell so that I could see around me. There was a door and the room was really small and uhh there is like nothing else. A guy walked in! The rudeness!!! Why can't people ever knock these days? And geez he just stuck a needle into my arm!

" Hey can't you KNOCK?!?! And like I didn't need no needle stuck in my arm! And-"

" Shut up." He sounded like a mean dog that could talk.

" I have to go to the bathroom. Are we there yet? I'm hungry. This place is ugly. Can I have some ice water? Why are you dressed so funny? Did you know you sound like a dog? You're ugly. Is that a zit? Did you kidnap me? What was the needle for? I have a Chocobo! Why is this place so small? Did someone just scream? This place smells. So do you! Hey I can show you some of my magic! Are you listening? Why do you look so mean? Are you p-"

" Shut-up!" He looked ticked.

" It's rude to interrupt!! Did you know that? Well it is, and like-" I was trying to annoy him and it was working. 

" $%#@ #$%@* #@$%!!!"

" Geez and like you shouldn't cuss!" He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

" It's also rude to slam doors!!!" Wow I don't think he's coming back. All of the sudden everything turned black……………………………………………………………………

" Rya, Rya, Rya." Rinoa was standing above me with headmaster Cid.

" Oh hi Rinoa!" I looked towards headmaster Cid. " Hello sir."

" Headmaster Cid, why don't you get back to work?"

" Okay Rinoa." After he left Rinoa sat down next to me on some little bed.

" Rinoa where am I?"

She looked at me. " Why I'm shocked! We're in the in the infirmary. Selphie said the guy was delirious.Are you ready to go home to your dad?" She stood up.

"He's your dad too! And no I don't want to." I jumped out of the bed and ran all the way to the train station. I caught several trains and made my way to Deling city. I was just walking around there for a while.

" Rya?!? RYA is that you?" Huh? I turned around and was standing face to face with Suzuki. "Oh Rya, it is YOU!" She gave me a big long hug. " I'm so happy! ^-^"

" Suzuki, hi. Like why are you here? Are you visiting? Did you move from Timber?" I was so full of questions and I was sooo happy to see my old friend. I don't think I showed my happiness because the next thing she said was " Rya aren't you happy to see me?"

" Oh yes! But its just that Rinoa wants me to go back home to dad. And since I'm a spy I don't like to show my feelings."

" Uh-huh. So you need a place to stay then… Come on!" She literally dragged my all the way to her house. " Here it is! You can sleep in my room since I have bunk beds." She started laying out stuff on the bottom bunk. "Chose what you want for the sheets and cover, a towel, and some clothes." I chose dark blue sheets and comforter.

" I guess I'll just wear what clothes I have on know…" She looked at my clothes

" My, my, my, I don't think black is your color. And you do need to take a bath. I'll wash these clothes for you." She pointed to the bathroom. " Oh and the faucet is switched! Hot= cold and cold= hot. K?"

" Mmm okay." Once I finished my bath Suzuki had a whole bunch of stuff laid out for me.

"… here dress in this nightgown." I looked over at a plain light purple nightgown. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It reached way down pass my feet. It had spaghetti straps and was low cut. " Hey, lookin good!" She went over to me and started brushing my hair.

" Hmm… So how long can I stay here? And where are your parents?" She laughed. " You can stay here forever!!! Oh my parents died. Sorceress Adea murdered them…" Suzuki put down the brush and tied my hair in a bun. When I looked over at her I could see she was using all her strength to keep from crying.

" Oh Suzuki… You will get your revenge! I swear my life to it!" She gave me a hug. " And I will help!"

" Rya! You are just to much!" She laughed and pulled out some cards. " I know you like these and I found them so I kept them for you." She handed me the deck of cards. " There." I took the deck and looked through them.

" Wow thanks! Your so thoughtful." I laughed and threw popcorn at her. " tsk, tsk. There are 200 cards here. Did you find them all at once?"

" No! Actually I started to collect them when you had to leave." She stuffed her mouth with popcorn. " Mghu tgh kohe!" Suzuki munched the rest down and giggled. " You have to try this stuff." She handed me the bowl.

" Oh I'm sorry but I'm lactose intolerant and that stuff has a lot of butter." I picked a bag of Coco puffs. " That's why I can only have coco puffs dry." I took a handful and started to eat.

" Ugh talk about sugar!" Suzuki gave me a dirty look.

" Ugh talk about fat!" I gave her dirty look back. She threw more popcorn at me. " Hey!" We ended up throwing food at each for a while.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

" Rya! Wake up!" Suzuki was leaning over whispering to me.

" Huh? Wha? Why ya whispering?"

" Some-soldiers-are-here!!!" The door started to shake.

" Open this door right know and know one will get hurt!" Some guy said.

I stood up. " Believe me sir someone will get hurt." I ran over to the door and opened it.

" Rya!! What are you doing?" Suzuki shrieked. I used Ultima on the 8 soldiers there.

" So cool! You never said you use magic!" Suzuki walked over and locked the door.

" Well you never did ask. I was wondering if you want to travel around the land. We could ride on my Chocobo. I named her Lei. It will be so much fun!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the city. We wondered around for a bit.

" Hey over there on the train isn't that Rinoa? Isn't it?" She pointed over to a train.

" Yea. See she is planning to kidnap the Deling president."

" Can we go to Timber? Well actually we have to go to Shumi village! The group is meeting there." 

" Oh great! I haven't seen them forever! Lets go Suzuki, Lei!" Once we arrived Suzuki told me to wait right outside. " I'll be right back." She headed in and I heard voices.

" Rya!" Chorused a group of girls and one boy. I gasped.

" Sayo, Tiaka, Mai, Leanna, Kimsa, Cresent, Kyoko, Millennia, Keika, Shoki, Akari, Hikari, Maramia, Sato! All 16 of us are here!" I was so happy I started to cry.

" So what's new?" We talked forever until night. When Suzuki talked about her parents death she started crying really hard.

" Aww cheer up Suzuki." We all decided to sing her a song…

" Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad, some things just make you swear and curse, when your chewing on life's gristle, dat gruble, give a whistle, ant this will help things turn out for the best, and always look on the bright side of life, whistle, always look on the light side of life, whistle, if life seems jolly rotten, there's something you forgot, and that's to laugh and smile and datsin sing, when your felling in the dumps, don't be silly chumps, just burst your lips and whistle, that's the thing and always look on the bright side of life, whistle, always look on the bright side of life, whistle, for life is quite absurd, and dats the final word, you must always face the curtain with a bow, forget about your don't know what word the was but it sounded like see give the audience a grin, enjoy it it's your life again ??? ya ought to the end, so always look on the bright side of death, whistle, just before you draw your terminal breath, whistle, life a piece of shit when you look at it, life a laugh I'm a guessin that's a true, ect…

Okay that's it for this part. I will only submit more if you guys like it. And I can handle flames


End file.
